Law & Order: The Sources
by Giselle Stones
Summary: Follow John Munch's daughter, as she goes off to prepare for a life without FAME.    Please Comment on this.


2 years ago, Max Matarazzo was imprisoned for murder, but he got all his bail payed, by one mysterious girl. Every cop was warned to capture the girl, but they couldn't find her...

Until the day, Vienna Munch, one of John Munch's daughters (Vienna is a child from one of his 4 ex-wives), has arrived in the area. She made a stop by at John's work place, the station.

"Hey! I'm your daughter," said Vienna.

"He hasn't got any children," replied Olivia.

"Yea! He has. I'm a child from his second ex-wife. Ok!" said Vienna, richly.

"Your mom never told me, that she was pregnant," he claimed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, "What's your name?"

"Vienna Munch," she replied, "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Solving a case," said Monique, "Hang on a minute your Sasha Reanns, the famous singer."

"Yes! I am," told Vienna.

"I have all your CD's," said Monique with excitements, "Mona Lisa Smile was a classic, a great Jewish fling."

"Ya!" Vienna agreed.

"Let's hear you sing," said John.

"Ok!" Vienna replied.

"C'mon." pushed Monique.

"Ok! Ok! Don't budge." smiled Vienna.

Vienna took a deep breath and sang De Toí a Moí.

"Wow! You have your mom's voice," told John.

"You never told her, that she never gotten to sing to you," she replied, "she's gone, dad."

"What?" he asked.

"But, she really believes in me." she answered.

A couple of minutes later, Max Matarazzo drops by the station to talk to John Munch.

"Hey! Mr. John Munch," said Max.

"Max, what are you doing here? You are on bail, you know. So, you serve your imprisonment, next month," told John.

"By the way, who's the girl? Sir," asked Max.

"That's my daughter," answered John, "do anything with her... You serve doubles."

"Hey! I'm Max and you are?" he said, to Vienna.

"Vienna Munch," she replied.

"Wanna go out for dinner, tonight?" he asked.

"Sure! Why not?" she answered.

"Make sure you get her home alive."

"Sure! Thing Sir."

* * *

Later that night, Max and Vienna was talking on their way home, (bytheway, their walking home) talking about Family, Jobs, Friends, Exes, and Music.

"So, how's your family?" asked Vienna.

"Well, they won't even talk to me, after what I did to my wife," answered Max.

"Oh!"

"Yea! I'm actually on bail."

"I know that... I mean, I heard my dad say, that at the station."

"Actually, if you say anything to him. I'll promise you, I won't hurt you."

"Sure! You'd better keep it."

"Oh! I will, Vienna... I just gotta try, you know."

"You? How's your family?" he asked.

"My mom died."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's OK! I actually dedicated a song for her."

"Mona Lisa Smile?"

"Nooo! People say that, but it's actually... Close Enough to Try."

"Wow!"

"And that's it really."

"What's her name? You know your mom"

"Victoria Jenny April Reanns."

"She must be smart to name you Vienna."

"So, any plans after prison?"

"No! I can't get the job a wanted, after prison. I actually, wanted to work along side your dad."

"I'd better tell him to go easy on you."

They laughed.

"Na! I wouldn't think he would." smiled Vienna.

"How about you?"

"I was actually forced to take law, but I secretly sneaked out to record."

"Really now?"

"To tell you the truth, it's my gran-gran that, wanted me to take law. My mom, music. It's always her that, understood me."

"I can tell..."

"What?"

"She was my piano teacher."

"She taught you."

"Yea! She would come to every single piano concert that, I had. Until, she left."

"I wanna hear you play."

"I might have forgotten how to play."

"No one forgets talent... Everyone has one. Including, the ones. Who kept it hidden."

"Monique can sing, Olivia was a childhood actress, Dani plays the flute when she was six."

"Where did you get all of those information?"

"From their eyes."

"So, have you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"No! Why? Have you got anything planned?"

"No! Oh! Look your home. Bye!"

"Wait! Answer me, Max."

"Because, I want you to meet a couple of my friends."

"Sure! What time?"

"At eight"

"Sure! Why not? Good night, Max."

"Good night."

He walks off. She unlocks the door, opens it, closes it, and locks it. She hangs her keys, goes off to her room, and goes off to bed. Meanwhile, with Max. Max begins to call his friends.

"I found her."

"Good!" a Voice replied.

The next morning, John Munch got a call from a girl.

"Hello!"

"Thank god! You answered. I'm Candice your daughter from your first ex-wife."

"What? Oh! Hi! Ariela Galinda never told me anything about you."

"She didn't say."

"Ok! I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The next hour, at the station two girls arrived to talk to John Munch.

"Cintia?"

"Hey! John. This is Stacia. She's our daughter."

"What?"

"Hi! Dad."

"She's our daughter."

A little boy ran in the station. Yelling "Hey! Don't chase me freak."

"Hey! Little boy," said Max.

"Max. He's just a little kid."

The boy ran into John Munch.

"Who's this?" asked Cintia.

"Hey! Let me go," said the little boy.

"No! Until, you tell me your name."

"It's Justin... Justin Munch. Sarah's son."

"You mean, Sarah Clintionford."

"Yes! Her. Why? You know her."

Vienna laughs, "Ha! He called Max a freak."

Everyone in the station looked at her.

"What?" She said, "Ok! Fine..."

"She's one of my ex-wives"

"Actually, she's your forth and last ex."

"What a smart ass!" said Max.

"Max!" noted Vienna.

"Fine. I'll shut it."

"So, It's a family reunion," said Chester.

Everyone in the station stared at Chester.

"What?"

"Errgghh!" sounded Monique.

"Oh! My God!" noticed Stacia, "Your Sasha Reanns"

"Yes! I am," said Vienna.

"I such a huge fan. Your song About to Leave This Club is my theme song." replied Stacia.

"Ok!"

"So, why are you here? Miss Reanns" asked Stacia.

"Visiting my dad," answered Vienna.

"Who?"

"Inspector Munch."

"Ok! He's my dad too..."

"So, are you guys coming to my private concert... Really?"

"Yes!"

"Yes! We are Vienna," said Dani.

"Ok! Be there at 8pm sharp."

* * *

2 weeks later, at 8pm at night. Vienna started preforming songs from her new album, "Rockstar Riots", and a couple of cover songs for the private concert to celebrate the release of the album. It's felt like her first concert. But, this wasn't her first, and suddenly everyone heard a scream. It was Sarah's and another girl's (I mean, Max, he screams like a girl, BTW) screaming, and Max got the blame for it. He got the blame for a murder. Vienna and John Munch examined the body and founded, that... Justin was 2 days dead. (Don't worry Justin Bieber fans, it's not him).

"Max Matarazzo, your under arrest for murder. Anything you say or do will come against you in court," said Monique.

The next day, Vienna visits Max in jail.

They started talking about each other over and over, until Max quickly changed the subject.

"You know I didn't do it," cried Max, "Right? Do you believe me?"

"I do believe you," replied Vienna, "but, why my brother?"

Max looks around to see if the cops are busy to even listen, and said...

"You know, what happened? Vienna, just tell them."

"Oh! No! Max Matarazzo," replied Vienna.

"What?" shouted Max.

"You heard me!" exclaimed Vienna.

"What in the world is she doing?" thought Max. "I mean, she's the one, who did it?"

After, Vienna visited Max in prison. Monique and Olivia knows, that Vienna, Stacia, and Candice just lost their little brother, Justin. So, it's a little hard for them to give a straight answer to the questions, and only known him for less than, 2 weeks. So, they know a small information about him. So, they tried.

"Vienna, we found a piece of your hair in the scene, where it took place. So, did you see Max kill your brother," said Olivia.

"Yes! I did... Well, I screamed at him for it. But, I think he was planing to kill me," replied Vienna.

"And a scarf but, nothing belongs to Max," examined Monique.

"Apart from the gun." pointed Vienna.

"Yes! The gun is his. But, we found your finger prints on it," unveiled Olivia.

Vienna took a deep breath. She fixes her hair and said,

"Yea! I tried to stop him."

"Good!"

After, questioned Vienna. They started to questioned Stacia. But, Vienna has to be excused for a photo shoot. The photo shoot for the new album. So, Vienna left. Stacia told the truth, the they started to questioned Candice. She also told they truth.

Both, Candice and Stacia wasn't in the crime scene during the actually crime. But, they we're in the scene before the actually scene took place. How can they get the truth? So, they decided to interrogate Max for the first time.

Max wasn't OK with it. So, they told him, that it was for the other crime, that he was bailed for. They asked him, if he wanted to be bailed for the Summer. He said, "Alright! As long as, you believe me".

"Ok! We will Max," agreed Chester, "So, what actually happen?"

"No! I can't tell you, that she told me not too."

"She?" asked John.

"Yes! Mr Munch. She said 'not too tell anyone, 'cause she'll be the one to tell you', but did she" cried Max.

"No! No one told, who was with you, during the crime, Max," revealed Chester.

"IT WAS VIENNA," shouted Max.

John Munch couldn't believe Max, that it was Vienna, that was with him. Of Course, he thought, that it would be Vienna. Because, he wouldn't have done it in front of her anyways. So, John Munch waited for tomorrow to send Chester and Dani to interrogate Vienna.

* * *

Chester and Dani went to a recording session of Vienna. Vienna was recording T.O.N.Y., I Decided (Part I), and Sandcastle Disco for a soundtrack based on the 60's. Then, Vienna noticed Chester and Dani. So, she stopped and said, "Ok! Guys. Let's take a short break". Vienna's back-up singers, background singers, and the song producer took a short break. While, Vienna was being interrogated.

"Vienna, Max told us, that you we're with him. During, the crime. Is that true?" asked Chester.

"Yes! But, I was asleep. During, the actual crime and Justin was..." She has tears in her eyes, she continued, "Next to me... Just talking to Max. I... I... I didn't know, that he would do such thing."

"That's all we need," smiled Dani, "Let's go, Chester."

"Sure! Why not?" thought Chester.

Chester and Dani leaves her recording studio. Vienna started to get her crew back in from their breaks, and started recording again.

"Chester! She's lying," said Dani.

"How'd ya know?" asked Chester.

"Chest, stop it with that hood talk," replied Dani.

"Why?"

"Just cause?"

"Fin taught it to me."

"Erggghhh!"

Dani smiles. Chester looks at her brightly.

"Dani, you know I like you, right?" asked Chester, softly.

"Yea! I like you too as a brother," answered Dani.

So, they talked about want they really wanted to be, and their childhood dreams. But, after her recording session. Vienna pays Max another visit. Here's what happened.

"Vienna, Dani told me about, what happened," fought Max.

"You know, what? If you keep acting like this. We're done," said Vienna, raising her voice.

"You! Better not do that," he paused for a while, then said, "you know the last time a girl done that, she ended up dead, and I don't want that to happen to you," looks behind him, and calls Chester over, "Chester, come on," he then, looks back at Vienna, "Oh! And Vienna, he can tell you what happened to the girl," he hands over the phone thing to Chester.

"Right? He chocked her to death," he nods, then said, "He wrapped a belt around her," hands the phone thing to Max.

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked Max.

"Ok! Meet me at my photo shoot," answered Vienna, carefully.

"Sure!" he smiled.

* * *

A couple of hours later, John Munch, Chester and Max arrived at her photo shoot for a movie. - Which is her first movie ever? The photographer Maurice kept shooting for every pose, the he told her to do.

After, a while Maurice gave her a break. So, Chester went over to Maurice, while Max stalls Vienna.

"Max, out of my way," ordered Vienna.

"Just talk me," said Max, "please."

Vienna looked around, then thought, "I'm not talking to you." She began texting the Black Eyed Peas, then yelled, "Security!"

The security guards came, and Vienna told them to get rid of Chester and Max. Here's what she said, "take him and the guys, who's talking Maurice."

"Yes! Ma'am," said a Security Guard.

The security guard dragged Max, Chester and Fin out of the photo shoot. But, Fin decided to beat up the security guard, and the security guard throws back punches, until the security guard gave up.

"So, why did Miss Reanns asked me to throw you guys out? You guys sounded. So, nice to me, and she's just a bitch! She can't act," said the security guard.

"Let us tell you a little secret," replied Max, tells the secret.

"So, when is she going to give in."

"We honestly don't know," said Fin. "And that girl sure can act in pictures, can we ask you something."

"What?"

"Make her confess."

"Sure thing! Man."

So, they went back to the station, and told everyone what happened.

"What? She didn't give in yet!" Dani said, sadly.

They all though of what might happen to her reputation, as an actress, a singer, and her relationship with her fans.

"So, maybe, just maybe. She'll make my life better. Oh! And inspector did she told you that, I wanted to work with you," confessed Max.

"No! She didn't Max."

"'Cause I though that, she will you know."

* * *

By the end of the talk. They all went home to relax and not think of Vienna for once. This time, but it's a lot harder for John Munch. Because, of the other Munch girls would say, like... "Why are you egnoring Vienna?" or "What wrong with you?". And he would reply something like, "Uhm! Nothing just want to spend time with you all." or "Nothing's wrong, girls."

But, instead he went to the girls.

"Baby, what have you got there?" asks John Munch.

"My song about Masha," answered Stacia.

"Oh! Sing it to me."

"Sure!" Stacia strums the guitar and sings her song, "Hmm! You can just hold it all in. Just to let it go. Who ever made my life? I'll tell you now, that I can get soo messed up. I can't seen to... Let you come into my ha-ah-art. Oh! Hmm mm mm!" she paused, and said, "Vienna already told me, she did it. And also she told me that, she argued with Max and never want to see him again."

"She told you."

"Yea! She did and she'll tell you soon enough."

"Ok! I'll wait for her to tell me."

Stacia nods and cries, at the same time.

* * *

In the morning, they all step up a plan to trick Vienna into tell them, the whole truth.

John Munch, Dani, Chester and Fin went to the interrogation room, to act like. Max was being asked questions about the murder of Justin. While, the whole family was watching the whole thing from the viewing room.

"Would you think, this might work?" asked Stacia.  
"Yes, Stacia. She's..." answered Max.  
"Max, whatever happens. She'll still love you," said Stacia, "for whatever reason."  
"I need my life back, Stacia," tempered Max, " If I still love her, or not."  
"And do you?" asked Stacia.  
"Yes, I still love her," shouted Max.  
"Then, kiss her. Kiss her, Max. Max, kiss her. If you want your life back," said Stacia.  
"Stacia, I killed my wife, and I don't want to kill, Vienna," told Max.  
"You killed your own wife," muttered Stacia.  
"Yes. I did, Stacia," shouted Max.  
"Then, let's do this," smiled Stacia.

Moments Later... Vienna walked into the Station and into the viewing room, as instructed by Dani when she got to the viewing room. She saw her Dad, Chester, Dani and Fin interrogating Max. Shouting to get the truth. Vienna was furious and stormed out of the viewing room in search for Max, her Dad, Chester, Dani and Fin. As she was getting closer to them, she heard their voices getting louder, and louder.

A Couple of Moments Later... Vienna reached them, and kicked the door open.

"Oh. Darling, you're here," said John Munch, "we're about to get to the best part, confessions."  
"Yeah, and I have the prop for it," takes the gun that, she used to kill Justin with, and pointed it to her dad, "Let him go, or I'll kill you like, I did to Justin."

Max stood up and said, "finally, the truth is out."  
"You told after, what we did," she replied.  
"No, I didn't," he told her, "but, you did. You told them."  
"What?" she asked.  
"Look Vienna, I killed someone. I was jailed for it, and who bailed me out, I don't know," he told her, the truth.  
"Well, there is one thing that, I can tell you is that, I bailed you out."

Max pulled Vienna towards him and kissed her. Vienna pushed him away, and pointed the gun at him.

"C'mon Vienna, it was just a kiss."  
"Yeah, but I didn't wanted you to do that," Vienna starts to cry, "Ok, fine. I killed my brother, are you happy now?" she points the gun to herslef, "Goodbye."

When Vienna is about to pull the trigger, Max runs towards Vienna and grabs the gun, and asked her, "are you pregnant?"

Vienna nods.

"Let's have a family," suggested Max.  
"Yeah, I would love that," smiled Vienna.

Max pulls out an engagement ring, takes her right hand, and puts the ring on her finger.


End file.
